The present invention relates to a driving rod assembly for a power tool and, more particularly, to a driving rod assembly that can be coupled with a sleeve or a screwdriver bit while providing better assembling stability and use safety.
Conventional electric or pneumatic power tools generally include a rotating head for coupling with a driving rod. The driving rod can be driven by the rotating head to rotate a bolt. Alternatively, the driving rod can have a specific structure for coupling with a sleeve or a screwdriver bit.
However, driving rods of different structures are required for coupling with sleeves or screwdriver bits for different works, and troublesome operation occurs in replacing the driving rod on the rotating head with another driving rod of a different structure for a different work, which is inconvenient to use.
To solve the above disadvantage, a sleeve or an extension rod is added to a front end of the driving rod for the purposes of eliminating troublesome replacement operation for removing the driving rod from the rotating head of the power tool.
However, the power tool is generally used in a high-speed condition, such that the sleeve or the extension rod might disengage from the driving rod at high speed due to the rotational force, leading to danger during use.
Additionally, when the torque during the operation excesses the strength of the driving rod, the driving rod is liable to shatter, and a worker nearby could be injured by the scattered fragments of the driving rod.